


do you feel the same?

by katsuk1



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, a bit of benny running away from his problems, benny is hopelessly in love with ethan UWU, but it's all good, i only mention sarah and erica like once, i've officially hit rock bottom, lapslock, there's a bit of angst, which means everything is lowercase on purpose, writing a fic for a show i watched when i was 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuk1/pseuds/katsuk1
Summary: the 3 times benny avoided ethan and the 1 time he faced the music.





	do you feel the same?

**Author's Note:**

> ✿ unbeta'd! sorry if there are any mistakes (◕︵◕)  
> ✿ i actually love bethan so much this is such an iconic ship  
> ✿ kudos and comments are greatly appreciated !!!  
> ✿ my tumblr is @chenle if any of you want to talk, i don't post much mbav, though :(((

**I.**

 

“dude, i’m telling you, thor would  _ crush  _ hulk’s ass in a fight,” 

 

ethan rolls his eyes, bewildered at his best friend’s claim. he shuffles forward as the lunch line moves, making sure to jab the blunt side of lunch tray into benny’s back. when the spellcaster yelps and turns around to glare down at ethan, the boy merely sticks his tongue out, an unfortunate habit he picked up from his little sister. 

 

“hulk is obviously the strongest avenger,” scoffs ethan, making his way to their regular table alongside benny. “he would cream thor, no contest.”

 

“thor is the god of thunder, dude, hulk is just some green dude in shorts who gets really angry.”

 

“so like you that time you accidentally turned your skin green for a week?” ethan raises an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side, a lopsided grin growing on his face. 

 

“t-that was an accident, shut up!” benny swats ethan’s shoulder and looks around frantically, like anybody would care enough to listen to two nerds talk. ethan couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, unable to keep a cool demeanor when his best friend was sputtering and failing to form coherent sentences. 

 

benny’s hands are ripped from ethan’s shoulder and all of a sudden, benny falls silent. the smile on ethan’s face fades away like it had never been there in the first place. 

 

“what’s up dude?” asks ethan slowly. he places a hand on benny’s thigh, nothing he hadn’t done before, but the taller boy flinches anyway and scrambles to create distance. 

 

“it’s nothing,” benny swallows so thickly ethan can see his adam’s apple bob.

 

when ethan waits for benny at his locker after school to walk home together, benny never shows. 

 

**II.**

 

okay, so maybe benny had a crisis. 

 

sure, maybe he thought his best friend was cute when he laughed (and more importantly, cute  _ all the time _ ), but that didn’t  _ mean  _ anything. just because his heart pounds in his throat whenever ethan does something so ethan-like it hurts, doesn’t mean benny likes him or anything. 

 

the more he thinks about it, the more he wants the ground to open up and consume him whole. he finds himself subconsciously looking out the window and into ethan’s. sure enough, ethan’s at his desk doing homework, blasting a song so loud benny can practically hear it from across the street. 

 

he rips his eyes away and tugs on his curtains until he can’t see ethan anymore. as soon as he does, he pulls open his nightstand drawer and retrieves his spell book, pacing back and forth as he attempts to find some sort of love-curing spell. 

 

“how to make someone fall in love with you, how to make someone love an inanimate object, when the hell would i ever need a spell like that?” benny mutters under his breath. he really hopes his grandma doesn’t walk in right now, or maybe she’ll use magic to cure his insanity. 

 

after ten minutes of sifting through useless spells, benny gives up, tossing his spell book onto his bed and flopping down beside it. 

 

he stares at the ceiling for a moment or two, he isn’t quite sure. maybe he’s been laying there for a few minutes, maybe a few hours. he’s not keeping count. even after his disarray of thoughts, his heart still races when ethan pops into his mind, so he decides to not think about him. 

 

it’s pretty easy at first. he thinks about erica and how pretty she is. then he thinks about how ethan and how pretty  _ he  _ is. so then he thinks about english class and how much of a drag it is, but that proves to be a mistake too because it reminds him of the time ethan helped him with his essay about shakespeare and how  _ close he was-  _

 

benny’s laptop rings with a video call notification.

 

his stomach twists into knots. he doesn’t need to look at the id to know who it is. he almost falls off his bed trying to reach his desk, and when he does, he hovers over the  _ accept  _ button. he knows for sure he won’t be able to face ethan without spilling his feelings all over. he knows ethan’s going to hate him if he does. 

 

benny makes a last second decision.

 

the ringing stops after he presses  _ decline,  _ and he feels a wave of relief wash over him. as soon as the relief passes, guilt follows. the knots in his stomach just twist more, tightening and winding up. how much of an asshole do you need to be to avoid your best friend? 

 

benny wonders for a moment if he should call ethan back, and offer an excuse like  _ “i was helping my grandma with something”.  _ he pulls his curtains back just an inch to peak through, enough to see ethan stretching in his room, his shirt riding up against his stomach as his arms rise above his head. 

 

benny whips around and jumps back into his bed, burying his face into his pillow and letting the cotton material muffle his screams. 

 

**III.**

 

benny walks to school early the next morning, praying ethan wouldn’t see him and tell him to wait up the entire time. 

 

he’s made good progress so far, it’s ten minutes until the warning bell for first period and he hasn’t thought about kissing the life out of his best friend yet. he fumbles with his locker combo, tugging it open. he grabs his chemistry and history textbook, but nearly drops them when he hears his best friend.

 

“how come you didn’t accept my call last night?” ethan seems unphased with how jumpy benny is this morning, opting to go for the obvious questions. “and why did you ditch me this morning?” 

 

_ shit.  _

 

benny is (how the french call it) royally screwed. 

 

he has to tear his gaze from the inside of his locker to face ethan, but as soon as benny locks eyes with him, he feels his legs turn to jelly. 

 

“don’t give me your stupid puppy eyes, you know they won’t work on me!” benny bites his tongue, making sure what he really wants to say have no choice but to stay hidden. 

 

“they worked on you when we were twelve and i wanted to go camping with you! but that’s- that’s not the point, don’t change the subject!” ethan punches benny’s shoulder, glaring up at him. 

 

“i’m not changing the subject,” benny grumbles, nose scrunching up at the sound of his locker creaking when he closes it. “i just… plead the fifth,”

 

“benny, you’ve been avoiding me for the past two days, dude, what’s going on?” ethan crosses his arms across his chest, leaning against the locker beside benny’s. “did i do something? did  _ you  _ do something? don’t tell me you summoned a demon, i was joking-!”

 

“no, no, i didn’t…” benny’s voice trails off lamely. his eyes close on their own accord, and he sucks in a deep breath. when he opens his eyes again, ethan’s still staring up at him worriedly, his grip on his arm tightening by just a fraction. “you didn’t do anything, e.”

 

“then, what’s wrong?” ethan shakes his head, and benny can tell he’s exasperated trying to untangle this mess. “what’s so bad that you can’t tell your best friend about it?” 

 

benny’s heart gets stuck in his throat. he feels his eyes sting, so he pries his gaze away, willing all his feelings that have been desperate to escape his mouth to go back into hiding. 

 

“ethan, i really can’t-” his heart threatens to lunge out of his throat and into the palms of his best friend, displaying benny’s true colours and thoughts for him to see clearly. 

 

“benny, are you okay?” 

 

he sees ethan’s hand coming in slow motion. his brain yells at him to jerk away, run off, but his body stands still like a deer in the headlights. he feels the warmth of ethan’s palm greet his arm, and as soon as it does, ethan tenses up, eyes flashing a light grey. 

 

if benny wasn’t royally screwed before, he is now. 

 

when ethan comes out of his vision, he stutters backwards, benny’s heart breaking with each step. 

 

“well, now you know.” benny bites bitterly, storming away to his first period class, leaving a flame that jeopardized the bridge between the two of them in his wake. 

 

**IV.**

 

his life is over before it’s even begun. 

 

benny weir, fifteen years old, freshman at whitechapel high, found without a soul in his bedroom after his best friend took his heart and stomped on it. 

 

he ignores the incessant video call notifications that come from his laptop and puts his phone on silent after ethan tries calling him for the third time. 

 

when the calling stops and his phone stops vibrating, benny thinks that ethan has finally given up. his jaw clenches at the thought, pulling his bed covers over his head, engulfing himself in a suffocating darkness. 

 

not even a minute later, there’s knocking at his door. he immediately groans, tossing the covers off of him, appreciating the cool atmosphere of his room. he doesn’t bask it in for too long though, another set of knocks attacking his door.

 

“grandma, i’m coming! i already finished my wizard homework, can’t i just-”

 

ethan brushes past benny like they  _ hadn’t  _ just fought this morning, and stubbornly plants himself on benny’s bed. benny’s head fills with witty remarks and retorts, but as soon as they make it down to his mouth, they get swallowed back in, ethan’s face enough to intimidate benny into the next century. 

 

“w-what are you doing here?” the words get strangled in his throat as he closes his bedroom door awkwardly, leaning against it, lips pursed. 

 

“benny, you can’t run away from this.” ethan’s fingers are scrunching up the bottom of his own shirt, and benny knows he only does this when he’s nervous. the thought of ethan being nervous just amplifies benny’s fear by a million. “we have to talk about this,”

 

“what do you want me to say?” benny huffs, running a hand through his already messy hair. he’s pacing again, ruffling his hair over and over again, as if that would help. he finally stops to face ethan, and an overwhelming waterfall of emotions cascade over him. “am i supposed to tell you that i’ve been in love with you for the longest time? that i’m the dumbest person in the world because i’m  _ stupidly  _ in love with my own best friend? because e, how  _ fucked up  _ is that?”

 

benny barks out a laugh through his tears. he hadn’t even realized he had started crying until they leave hot trails down his cheeks. when ethan grows silent, benny breathes out a bitter laugh and he’s  _ this  _ close to telling ethan to get out, but the creaking of his bed shuts him up. 

 

he can’t see much, not only because his eyes fill with tears, but because his gaze won’t lift from the ground. even when he feels ethan in close proximity, he can’t look up. his breath hitches when he feels ethan hold his face in his hands, and all of a sudden, all he can see or feel is him.

 

“it took you long enough,” ethan chuckles, his thumb wiping away stray tears that persistently fall from benny’s eyes. 

 

benny opens his mouth to say something, to say anything, but nothing comes out. perhaps his heart had decided he has said too much, closing up for the night (and probably the next month). 

 

“you know, i was talking to sarah the other day,” ethan mumbles, pressing their foreheads together as he does. “i was telling her how…” his volume drops to a whisper, as if someone could be watching them right now, listening to their conversation. “how you were ignoring me, and she asked if we were having couple issues.” 

 

ethan laughs quietly, brushing his nose against benny’s. the taller boy’s body freezes completely, like ethan’s touch sent ice through his veins and grasped his heart in its cold hands.

 

“i didn’t know what she was talking about,” ethan continues, one hand slipping from benny’s cheek to rest at his neck instead. “she told me she thought that we were dating. that everyone thought we were dating. and then i realized,” he takes a shuddering breath, pulling benny closer, and closer, and  _ closer  _ until even the smallest gust of wind could lock their lips together. 

 

“you’ve been with me through everything,” if it was even possible, ethan’s voice grows quieter by the second, but to benny, it was as if ethan was shouting out into the void. “every stupid middle school dance, every birthday since i was six, every life-or-death situation we’ve faced so far, it’s been you, it’s  _ always  _ been you,” 

 

benny can’t take it anymore. 

 

he surges forward, pressing their lips together, a surprised noise getting stuck in ethan’s throat. neither of them had kissed anyone before, evident in the fact that they just stay like that for awhile, lips pressed together, unmoving. 

 

ethan pulls away first, laughing, resting his forehead on benny’s shoulder. his hands reach down to wrap themselves around his best friend’s waist, and like clockwork, benny finds himself moving along with him, arms thrown around ethan’s head to tug him in close.

 

“it’s always been you for me too,” benny says for the first time in far too long. they were words he had been trying to suppress, but not anymore. he didn’t have to anymore. 

 

another laugh erupts from ethan’s chest before he silences himself, pulling benny back into an inexperienced kiss, forgetting the rest of the world existed for a moment. 

 

right now, it was just him, benny, and the requited feelings that tied them together. 

 


End file.
